Reflections
by Denini
Summary: This is a sequel to Family Ties. It explores past and present memories through the characters eyes. It all takes place in the course of one day as they all anticipate the birth of Avery and Josh's first child.
1. Chapter 1

Reflections

Chapter 1: Time flies

Mackenzie stopped pacing for a moment and looked down at her watch. Realizing only five minutes had passed since she had last checked, she sighed. She had made a trip to England to meet with the Prime Minister three days ago and was called back to Washington earlier that morning for an emergency. For Mac, emergencies had become routine since she had become President; and now well into her fourth year as President, she had come to expect them and deal with them with some ease. The only thing Mac had never adjusted to was the waiting game which was when she felt most helpless; and Mackenzie Allen hated feeling helpless. Rod who had joined her on her trip had fallen asleep in her cabin. She knew she should re-join him back in bed, but her worries wouldn't let her rest.

Mackenzie once again began to pace, stopping to peer out of the window of Air Force One. It was a beautiful, early June morning. The sky was shades of orange and reds as the sun was beginning to rise. She sighed heavily and pursed her lips together as she departed from the window and took a seat at her desk.. She hoped that getting some work done would distract her from dwelling on all that could happen--all that could go wrong--today. Scanning her desk for anything to occupy her thoughts, she glanced at one of the pictures before her. Mac smiled as she picked it up. It had been taken the day of Avery's graduation from Georgetown University. Four years had passed since that proud day. _Four years..._ Mac thought, _It couldn't possibly have been so long ago. _The events of that day were still so fresh in her mind. Mac thought back to the sense of pride and fulfillment she felt as a mother. Her first born and still little girl in her eyes, had grown up into an intelligent and amazing young woman with a bright future ahead of her. It all went by so quickly. Where the time had gone?

Mac ran her fingers over the picture as the memories of that day flooded through her mind. She had been asked to be the keynote speaker for the ceremony and had gladly accepted that invitation. She remembered scanning over the crowd of graduates and their families during her speech... and then spotting Avery in the crowd. Mac had smiled at her daughter, conveying the adulation for her child with her eyes. Avery had winked and smiled at her mother in equal recognition. They shared a bond that only they understood and it was something they both cherished.

Mac was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her door.

Jumping slightly she answered, "Come in."

Rod walked into the in-air office in his sweats, still looking very sleepy and worn out from the events of the last few days.

"You hiding out in here?" he asked. Rod knew his wife well. After more than twenty-seven years of marriage, how could he not? Whenever she felt like the walls were closing in and she had no control she found comfort in being alone. He had felt her creep out of their bed earlier and knew that she'd needed some space. He gave her a half hour before getting out of bed to look for her.

Mac smiled at her loving husband. "Just thought I'd get some work done."

Rod nodded and walked over to her side, half sitting on her desk. "And how is that coming?" he asked returning a unruly tendril of her hair back to its place.

Mac leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I hate this waiting, Rod. I just- I want to do something and... I can't," she admitted frustration straining her voice.

"I know." He caressed her cheek. "I do understand, honey. I've been where you're at a couple of times and it was pure torture. All we can do is wait. Sorry, but it's up to a higher power than yours."

She nodded, knowing he was right. But it didn't change the fact that she hated it. Another knock came at the door and Jim peeked his head in the room.

"Madame President you're needed in the conference room."

Mac looked up at Rod.

"Don't worry," he said reassuringly. "I'll be here when you get back."

Mac smiled at her husband and followed Jim out the door

After the door shut behind his wife, Rod looked down at her desk and noticed the picture that had held her attention before he had entered. He smiled. Mackenzie was the love of his life and although there were always events in their lives and moments that his love for her felt like it couldn't grow anymore, she would do something that would make his love for her grown bigger and brighter than before. He remembered how nervous she had been the day of the graduation. She'd had three different outfits she had specially ordered for the day and up until that morning couldn't choose.

"_The blue suit or the red one? No wait… what about the white one?" she asked him holding all three suits up clumsily._

_Rod grinned and walked over to her taking away two of the suits in her hands, " The white one."_

"_Are you sure?" she asked. "It won't make me look like a marshmallow?"_

_Rod chuckled. "You could never look like a marshmallow, honey." He held her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Relax," he told her warmly. _

_To him, she looked beautiful in anything , even sweats. But he had to admit he loved seeing her in white because to him it made her look like an angel straight out of heaven._

_He felt her sigh with his touch._

"_You have pretty good taste Mr. Calloway. Can you believe our little girl, is graduating from college today?"_

_He sighed. " No, I really can't."_

_Rod had made many strides in letting go of his children as they grew into young adults, especially where Avery was concerned. It still made him a little sad to realize that she was never going to be that little girl who used to crawl into their bed when she had a bad dream, or climb on his lap and ask for a story, but he was proud of her. She had a good head on her shoulders. She knew exactly what she wanted to make of her life, and he knew that she could do it._

"_But, I think we've done a great job and I know she'll do great things because..." he tapped her nose playfully, "she is just like her mother... and you can't get any more amazing than that." _

_Mac's lips curled up into a smile and she shook her head slightly as she let her fingers run through Rod's hair. "She's got a lot of you in her, too. They all do. We've got four amazing children, honey."_

"_Yes, we do," he said in a whisper right before he touched his lips with hers and they melded into a soft kiss._

"_Now if you don't hurry and change, mother of the graduate," he teased breaking their nostalgic moment, "we're going to miss the ceremony and you will miss your speech."_

_Mac smiled and then kissed him once again before retreating into their bathroom to change_

Still holding the photo, Rod walked over to the couch against the wall and took a seat. He thought of how beautiful Mackenzie had looked in her white suit and how the moment he saw her ascend to the podium his heart skipped a beat. She had been so nervous and wanted to make this speech perfect. Although she had hired a new speech writer she had enlisted Kelly's help to make this speech be one that her daughter could be proud of. Rod knew how important it was for his wife to share this moment and bond with their eldest child, and he hoped that their other three children would have a similar moment with her.

He was so proud of this woman, of all she had accomplished, the leader she had become, the mother she was, and the wife he loved. He was also very proud of his daughter. She had come a long way through out the year and had dealt with so much, he was glad to finally see her happy.Rod leaned back against the arm of the couch and held the picture close to his chest as he soon nodded off .

"Okay..." Mac said as she walked back into the office, stopping mid-sentence after seeing Rod fast asleep on the couch.She smiled and careful not to wake him, she walked over to him. There was no reason both of them shouldn't get any sleep, she thought. She noticed the picture frame he held against his chest and gently removed it from his grasp, smiling when she realized it was the one she had been admiring at her desk.

That photo alone held so many memories of that day, including when it was taken.

"_Vince do you know how to work that thing?" The President teasingly asked her special assistant and good friend._

_The First Family was huddled together for a group picture in one of the gardens on the White House property. It was the afternoon of the graduation and they were having a small, casual party with their friends and family in Avery's honor._

_Vince continued to struggle with the camera in his hands, "Yes ma'am, all set..." he scrunched his brow, "I think."_

_Mac rolled her eyes. He was as bad as Rod with that thing._

"_Alright I got it." He held up the camera. "Smile everyone."_

_The camera flash went off and they all pulled apart._

"_Thank you Vince. I think I only aged five years waiting for you to figure it out," Mac said approaching him with a grin._

"_Sorry ma'am, call it a senior moment."_

"_Are you implying something Vince?" She raised her brow at him._

_He shook his head. "No ma'am, not at all." He looked around nervously for an escape. "Oh, look there's Kelly. I'm going to go say hi. Great speech today."_

"_Thank you." Mac grinned and watched him walk off before she walked over to Rod. She linked her arm with his and looked over at the site that held his attention._

"_You know staring isn't polite," she said quietly resting her head against his._

"_I wasn't staring," Rod said, a small smile appearing on his lips. "I was just admiring."_

"_Admiring, huh?" She raised her brow. _

_Rod nodded his head. "Can you believe that by this time next year we will be having a party for the twins' graduation? Avery will have finished her first year of law school and will probably already be married. Three kids out of the house all at once."_

_Mac smiled with a bittersweet look in her eyes. "Time has really flown by hasn't it?"_

"_Sure has." Rod said sighing. _

"_Dad!" Avery called out from across garden with an amused tone to her voice. Pulling her parents out of their moment, she waved them over._

_Avery was standing by the twins, Joshua, and Rod's much younger sister, Madeline. They seemed to be involved in an interesting conversation._

"_Hey," Rod walked over with Mackenzie a grin on his face. "What are you guys up to? It looks like no good."_

"_Aunt Maddy was just telling us about the time she got you to play tea party with her," Horace quipped rather amused._

"_I had your dad wrapped around my finger," Madeline teased. She was twelve years younger than Rod and the youngest of his siblings._

_Mac watched this exchange with amused interest. She had always loved how protective Rod was about his youngest sister. And though he had a close, strong relationship with all of his siblings, she knew there was a special bond between him and Madeline. Observing this relationship when they had been dating had shown her how he would be with their own children... especially their daughters. _

"_That was just because you were the baby of the family and spoiled," he teased back._

"_I was not Roddy." _

_The children and Mac snickered just like every time Madeline called Rod by the nickname she had come up with as a child and which only she could get away with calling him. "You were just an easy target... and if I remember correctly you always enjoyed tea time, and playing ballerina with me." _

_Rod shook his head as his family roared with laughter._

"_Dad, you did not play ballerina, did you?" Rebecca asked with mock mortification._

"_I plead the Fifth." Rod raised his hands in defeat. "I'm too much of a gentleman to retaliate against a pregnant woman."_

_Madeline rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't give me any special treatment."_

"_Nah, dad just doesn't have any come backs. He pulls the Fifth crap whenever he's backed into a corner," Avery stated._

"_That's very true. He does it all the time and I know the ballerina story so he can't get away with forgetting that one," Mac added._

"_Hey, hey. Whose in my corner here?" Rod looked around. "Come on guys help me out," Rod said looking at Horace and Josh for help._

"_Sorry, Mr. Calloway, I know my place in this argument." Josh placed his hand behind Avery's chair._

"_Not even married yet and he's already leaving the men behind," Rod joked without thinking._

_Both Mac and Avery gave Rod a look which made him tense up._

"_You know what I mean..." he stuttered._

_They continued to stare at him. Only this time they crossed their arms against their chests._

"_Mr. Calloway." Nora approached the family circle in a huff._

"_Nora!" Rod, happy for the save, turned his attention to his assistant._

"_Sir, big problem, BIG." She raised both her hands up for dramatic effect._

_Rebecca had pinched Avery's arm to keep herself from busting out laughing at their father's assistant's dramatics, which only made it more difficult to not burst out laughing for both of them._

"_What is it Nora?" Rod asked as seriously as he could muster._

_Nora widened her eyes. "Sir, there is a major issue in the kitchen... they need you, now." She put extra emphasis on the 'now'. _

"_Well, we can't have that. Excuse me." Rod followed Nora to handle the issue grateful to have been removed from the previous conversation._

_As soon as they were out of earshot Avery and Rebecca both roared in laughter, passing the laughing bug to those around them._

"_This happens often?" Madeline asked amused._

"_He usually hides from her." Mac chuckled, "but I guess his punishment is dealing with missing napkin rings with Nora for the macho posturing he just pulled."_

"_Give him ten minutes with her and he'll be begging to be saved. I'm sure we can even get him to show us some ballerina moves if we promise to keep her away for a while," Horace joked._

"_Just wait till the wedding plans begin. She'll be on your case Avery," Rebecca said._

_Avery hadn't thought of that. She didn't dislike Nora, in fact she thought she wasn't that bad after a Valium or two, but she knew how Nora got when there was a special event in the White House and she dreaded that her wedding would be turned into that._

"_Well, maybe we won't get married here and she won't have any say," Avery suggested._

_Josh looked confused. He hadn't expected that one._

"_You don't want to have the wedding here?" Mac asked somewhat disappointed._

_Avery shrugged. "I'm not sure where we're having it, mom. It's too early to think about that anyway. We haven't even set a date yet."_

"_Well, just remember to set the date for when I'm not to fat to travel," Madeline stated._

"_Don't worry, Aunt Maddy, we can't have a party without you." Avery placed her arm around her aunt teasingly._

"_Avery," Kate walked over joining the group. "They're bringing the cake out and Vince is waiting with the camera."_

_Avery rolled her eyes. "If it's anything like before I've got a while before Vince gets the camera working. You guys go ahead I want to talk to mom for a minute."_

_Josh gave Avery a kiss before walking off with the rest of their family leaving Avery and Mackenzie alone._

_Mac moved over to sit next to Avery. "What's on your mind?" she said with a smile._

"_Thanks for doing this for me today. You and dad really didn't have to." Avery shifted in her seat slightly. "But I just wanted you to know that it was really great having you up there with me today. I'm really proud of all that you've accomplished." Avery spoke softly. " And I know I probably don't say this as often as I should, but I'm really lucky to have you as my mother."_

_Mac felt the sting of the tears welling up in the back of her eyes as she pulled Avery into a hug._

"_Oh, sweetie, I can't tell you how proud I am of you." Mac felt a tear fall down her cheek. "You are my greatest accomplishment…. You and your brother and sisters. "_


	2. Chapter 2

Reflections

1. Chapter 2: Seeing blue

Rod had talked Mackenzie into lying down. Even if she didn't want to sleep he wanted her to try and rest. She took her husbands advice and to her surprise felt a lot better when she let her body succumb to the plush mattress under her. Rod walked into the room a while later to check on her and found her sleeping soundly.

A smile formed on his lips as he saw his beautiful sleeping wife. He walked over and gently pulled the covers over her. He could still see the toll her nerves were taking on her and made a mental note to plan a trip to Camp David in the next few weeks when things calmed down.

Rod walked over to the window and sat down. They'd spent a lot of time at Camp David over the past four years and had many good memories.

_"Mmm... that feels really good, Mr. Calloway." Mackenzie moaned. _

_Rod grinned this was the first time in... He couldn't even remember when that he and Mac were able to spend a morning in bed together without any children or work interrupting the; and he intended to take full advantage._

_He looked up from the end of the bed where he was sitting, massaging her feet. "You ain't seen nothing yet, Madame President." He grinned wickedly._

_Rod watched her smile as he began to trail kisses up her legs, caressing her curves as he went along. He kept his eye on her, watching her facial expressions change from amused, to intrigued and he soon hoped, to pure ecstasy. Rod positioned himself above her kissing the space between her breasts, moving his lips and tongue up her collar bone, finally settling at her neck. He felt Mac shudder under him once he began working his magic on one of her most sensitive areas. Rod had learned early on in their courtship just how crazy it drove Mac when he would kiss her there. Mac's nails dug into his back making him want to do nothing more than continue pleasing her. His hands slid up her bare waist, cupping her breasts fervently but with a gentle touch as he felt his growing arousal. He knew Mac must have felt him growing hard against her thigh because she moved her leg to allow him better access to his ultimate goal. He groaned as he felt her thigh graze against him._

_He looked up at her grinning face. _

_"I can play the game too," she rasped seductively._

_Rod laughed and took possession of he, continuing their morning activities._

_Unbeknownst to both Rod and Mac, their kids along with Joshua, who had been introduced to the Calloway family tradition of pranks, were waiting for their latest prank to go off. They had deliberately kept Amy away from their parents' room and made sure no one woke them up before they were ready._

_"Aren't you getting a little too old for this?" Horace teased his older sister._

_Avery grinned. "I will never be too old. If anything, I will be wiser and have better ideas as the years go on."_

_Horace rolled his eyes._

_"Nice save, honey." Josh laughed patting his fiancée's knee._

_"Come on you have to admit this is a good one. We haven't done something this sneaky in a long time." she defended._

_"She's got a point," Becca spoke up. "You sure it isn't dangerous?"_

_"It's totally harmless when done properly," Josh answered. "I would never recommend you do something like this without asking me though. But it will be out of their system in 24-hours." _

_His medical expertise was definitely coming in handy, Avery thought. She grinned and kissed his cheek playfully. "Look at that, my man, the doctor." _

_They all began laughing._

_"Oh my God!" Mac's screams were heard from the bedroom._

_The kids all looked at one another and began laughing, recognizing their trick must have worked._

_Horace jumped up rubbing his hands. "Show time." _

_He raised his brow to the others and they got up to follow him to the door of Mac and Rod's room. They stood outside the door hearing the frantic paces and voices through the door._

_"You too?" They heard their dad inquire._

_"What do you..." There was silence for a moment. "The kids," Mac concluded._

_Rebecca took that as a cue to knock._

_"Mom, Dad are you guys okay?" She stifled a giggle._

_The door swung open and both Rod and Mac glared at the four of them._

_"What's going on? We heard you scream," Rebecca asked._

_"What did you do to us?" Rod asked partly freaked out with what had just happened to him._

_Avery furrowed her brow acting as serious as possible. "What do you mean, Dad?"_

_"You know exactly what I mean." He crossed his arms on his chest. "You guys... You , you..." He couldn't even speak he was so angry._

_"Why are we..." Mac pointed at them accusingly. "What did you give us that made that happen?" she whispered harshly._

_"Made what happen, Mom?" Horace asked innocently._

_Mac was growing furious and the kids couldn't help but begin to crack even Josh had to laugh over their reaction. _

_"This isn't funny." She shook her head. "How would you like waking up to find out your pee is blue?" Mac blurted out frustrated._

_The group immediately began roaring with laughter._

_Rod turned to face Josh, "Were you in on this, too?" _

_"Sir, I... uh," he stuttered._

_"Oh, Josh, I thought you were better than that." Mac shook her head._

_Avery rolled her eyes at her mother's phony guilt trip and said, "It wasn't Josh's idea. It was mine." She paused._ _"I read about it online and asked him how safe it was. Which it is, don't worry. We were careful," she reassured them._

_"Come on Dad, you have to admit it's kind of funny." Horace grinned. _

_Rod and Mac rolled their eyes._

_"Blue pee is not funny," Rod said ._

_Annoyed by their Cheshire cat grins, Mac asked, "How long does it last?"_

_"Twenty-four hours," Josh answered. "And really there is no harm done, it'll just be an interesting sight when you..." he was cut off by Rod's death glare._

_Mac shook her head not believing this was actually happening._ _"How did you do it? Is anyone else seeing blue?" _

_They all looked down at their feet anywhere but Mac._

_She sighed, "Okay, who else?"_

_"Well, whoever ate the brownies last night. We slipped the methylene dye into the batter," Rebecca confessed._

_"That's why you were so anxious to bake last night?" Rod asked finally putting the day before's previous day's happenings together. "I should have known you girls don't go anywhere near a kitchen let alone to bake. There had to have been an ulterior motive."_

_"It was either that or spike your drinks at dinner, we figured brownies were a sure fire way to get it done," said Horace._

_"Oh my God, Amy!" Mac gasped. "She had brownies last night."_

_"Don't worry she's been filled in on it. We slipped her the batch without the dye," Avery assured her mother._

_"Then who ate the rest of the brownies that were left over?" Rod asked. "I went looking for one last night and they were gone."_

_"The last person to leave was Jim," Mac recalled._

_The four culprits all looked at each other hardly able to contain their grins knowing someone else had fallen in to heir trap._

_"Wipe those smirks off your face. I know how you guys think." Rod spoke up in a no nonsense tone. "You're going to apologize to him and anyone else who ate those brownies."_

_"We'll go check on him right now," Josh told him._

_Rod and Mac walked back into their bedroom._

_"I can't believe them," Mac said pacing. "They just keep getting sneakier and trickier. Who knows what they'll think of next." _

_Rod began laughing and Mac looked over at him._

_"What's so funny?" she asked._

_"Nothing..." he tried hiding his grin. _

_Mac rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him on the bed._

_"Rod, come on tell me what are you laughing at? I don't find this at all amusing."_

_"Well it's just," he shrugged. "Jim had a brownie." _

_" And? So did we." Mac didn't get what he was getting at._

_"I just find it funny the most reserved member on your staff and not one of my favorite people, is probably wondering why he's seeing blue." He chuckled at the thought._

_Mac sighed. "Rod, really." She shook her head. "You're almost as bad as the children."_

Turbulence brought Rod's thoughts back to the present, still chuckling at the memory. Jim never had said anything to him or Mac about the incident or the kids' apology. His relationship with Jim had changed over the past four years. He'd come to view him as a friend and ally—and a wise and loyal advisor to his wife. He looked at Mac. Fortunately, she was still asleep. He went to her and lay down at her side. He looked at his watch. A few more hours and they would be home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love hearing what everyone thinks.**

Reflections

Chapter 3: Changes

Mac stirred slightly in her sleep. She was dreaming: It was after dinner Thanksgiving Day four years ago. Rod's sister Madeline and her husband had come with their new born son Daniel. And the family had retreated to the living room.

Mac watched as her daughter and future son-in-law fussed over baby Daniel. Avery seemed so at ease with the small infant in her arms and Mac could see the gleam in Josh's eyes as he watched her with him. Josh in so many ways reminded her of Rod. He was: gentle, caring, selfless, and completely devoted to those he loved. She knew he would make a great husband, and someday in the future an even better father. Unfortunately little Daniel's cries pulled Mac out of her thoughts.

"_Someone wants his mom back." Avery said handing him back to Madeline._

"_He's half Calloway. You know how testy they can get. Just wait till you have one of your own with the Calloway, Allen, Templeton genes your kid will have, it's sure to be a spit fire. " Madeline quipped taking the little boy in her arms again where he settled down._

"_I'm sure if we had a boy he would be as mischievous as his father," Avery said looking up and meeting Josh's grin with her own._

_Now, feeling a bit self conscious with what she had said, she covered with, "But of course it'll be a while before we have any kids, so we'll just have to make due with this little guy."_

_Mac and Rod exchanged knowing glances. They had already discussed the prospect of being grandparents in the near future with the upcoming wedding, but now their suspicions of it happening sooner than later were confirmed. _

"_I want a niece," Amy announced._

"_You do?" Josh laughed. He was actually enjoying where this conversation was going_

_Amy nodded, "You two need to get working on that. I'm not getting any younger."_

_This caused everyone to chuckle._

"_We'll see what we can do," he reassured her._

_Avery felt everyone's eyes fall on her for a moment and was glad when Kate had come out of the kitchen with the pie._

Mac grinned in her sleep as the smell of pumpkin pie filled her senses. She opened her eyes and her grin fell as she realized she was only dreaming. Mac looked to her right and saw Rod lying beside her. He looked so calm and peaceful in his sleep. She wondered how exactly he kept so calm. But then again he had always been the calm one in their relationship. Mac grinned. She thought of the when she had been pregnant with the twins. She had been worried about how Avery would deal with the transition of being the only child to having two new siblings. She and Rod had talked about different ways of helping her ease into it, but nothing had come to mind. Until one afternoon:

_Rod set his briefcase down and walked into the living room where Mac was seated with five-year old Avery reading her a story. Avery's face automatically lit up at the sight of her father._

"_Daddy!" She climbed off of the couch and ran to her father's side greeting him with a hug._

_Rod picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Hey, how's my girl today?"_

"_Good." She grinned._

_Rod walked over to Mac and kissed her cheek. "How's my other girl?"_

_Mac smirked. "I'm fine. A little tired, but that's to be expected at this stage." She looked curiously down at the item in his other hand. "What's in the bag?"_

_Rod looked down at the bag. "Oh, that's for Avery."_

_He set the little girl down and knelt in front of her pulling out a box from the bag. Rod pulled a very life like baby doll out of the bag._

"_A dolly!" Avery shrieked happily._

"_A doll?" Mac looked at him confused._

"_Not just any doll," Rod began to explain. "Avery, you know how mommy has two babies in her belly?" _

_Avery nodded._

"_Well, once the babies are ready to be born they're going to be living with us. And they're going to be very little and need a lot of attention from mommy and daddy. But that doesn't mean we love you any less." Rod watched as his daughter took in all this information. He figured she probably didn't understand all of what he was saying, but maybe if they said it enough between now and when the twins were born she would get a better idea of things._

"_You're going to be their big sister," Mac interjected._

"_Right," Rod nodded. "And we would really like it if you helped mommy and daddy take care of the babies."_

_This got Avery's attention._

"_How do I do that?" she asked._

"_Well, you can help mommy feed them and give them kisses and tell them you love them, just like we do to you all the time," Mac told her daughter._

"_And this doll is so you can practice how to take care of the babies. This is going to be your baby." Rod handed her the doll explaining its meaning._

_Avery smiled taking the doll from her father._

"_What are you going to name your baby?" Mac asked._

_Avery put her finger to her lip thinking about it. "Maggie!" she announced._

_Mac and Rod chuckled and watched as Avery kissed her doll's head._

"_That's very good, baby. You're getting the hang of it already," Mac said._

"_Look and she comes with a bottle and diapers so you can change her." Rod showed her the rest of the bags contents._

"_Daddy, you feed Maggie." Avery held the doll up to her father._

_Rod smiled and took the doll pretending to feed her as he demonstrated how to do it for Avery._

"_And after she's done eating you have to burp her. Do you want to try?"_

_She nodded and took the doll back gently showing both her parents that she knew how to do it._

"_I'm gonna burp the babies when they're born. Can I mommy?"_

_Mac smiled and ran her hand over Avery's light brown hair. "You certainly can, baby."_

_Rod and Mac watched as Avery ran off to the rocking chair that was in the corner of the living room and began rocking her baby doll._

_Mac leaned into Rod and placed her head on his shoulder. "That was a great idea. I think she'll do great when the babies get here."_

_Rod smiled. "I think so too. She's a natural, like her mom." He kissed his wife's temple._

Rod had been right. Avery had adjusted well to the twins and turned into a little mother when they had come home. Mac sighed, she couldn't believe that her daughter was a grown woman and even harder to believe that in a matter of hours her little girl was going to become a mother for the first time. She just hoped she would be able to make it in time to be there for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this up school is keeping me very busy. I hope to have the next one done after midterms are over next week.**

Reflections

Chapter 4: Fears

Avery exhaled as she rubbed her belly. Feeling the muscles in her stomach un-tighten as her contraction began to decline. They had been coming more frequently and much stronger than they had been earlier that morning. Josh and her doctor had been encouraging her to get the epidural, but she had her mind set on holding off.

Josh held his wife's hand; running his thumb along the side. He was trying his best to be as comforting as possible. He had delivered hundreds of babies during his medical career but never had he realized just how agonizing it was for a man to sit back and watch the woman he loved go through so much pain. He wanted nothing more than to take it all away. He had tried in the only way he knew how but Avery had rejected his idea of calling in the anesthesiologist. Josh knew it would at least allow her to get some rest, but he also knew his wife... and when she had her mind made up there was no changing it. He also knew how much she wanted to deliver their baby without much or any medical intervention and if he knew anything for sure it would be she would do everything in her power to achieve her goal.

"That was a strong one," Avery said catching her breath.

Josh kissed her hand as his other lightly massaged her thigh. "You're doing great, baby." he said.

Avery nodded tiredly and rested back against the pillows.

Josh got up and looked at the monitors and her chart. Pleased that everything seemed to be progressing well, he sat back down beside her.

"Why don't you go get some coffee or go lie down in an empty room?" Avery suggested. "You've been up all night."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here by your side," he replied adamantly.

Avery grinned and traced the outline of his jaw with her finger. "You're as stubborn as a mule."

"I'm not the only one," Josh quipped back smiling. "You always have been."

Avery watched him curiously. "You've got that goofy look on your face. What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about when we were planning the wedding." He shook his head slightly. remembering. "You already had so much on your plate, but you refused to let anyone take over."

Avery nodded. "I also remember all the trouble that caused between us." With a sigh she added, "If it wasn't for mom, I don't think we would be where we are now."

Avery's thoughts drifted off to that afternoon in her mother's office four years ago:

_Vince opened Mac's office door and peeked his head inside. "Ma'am your daughter is here to see you."_

_Mac took off her glasses and nodded. "Thank you Vince. Let her in."_

_Avery walked in and was greeted by her mother with a wide grin and a hug._

"_It feels like I haven't seen you for days."_

_Avery smiled. "You haven't. We're both so busy we keep missing one another."_

"_Well..." Mac led her over to the couch. "I'm glad we have a bit of time to catch up now. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"_

"_I just wanted to show you the guest list and see if you had anyone to add on that I might have missed."_

_Mac looked at her daughter curiously. She looked so worn down. Adjusting to her first year of law school, planning a wedding, and setting up the new house she and Josh had bought was taking its toll on her usually enthusiastic daughter._

"_Okay, I'll take a look at this and have it back to you later tonight," Mac said. She didn't want to pry. Her daughter was an adult after all. If she wanted to share her problems she would._

_Just then Avery's phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. and then at her mother. "It's Josh, I'll just be a minute." Walking over to the window, Avery answered the call. _

"_But what about tonight?"_

_Mac heard the disappointment in her daughter's voice. _

"_Josh we've planned this for weeks." She sighed heavily. "Okay, no, I understand. Me, too. Bye." Avery hung up the phone but stood by the window. She couldn't hold it in any longer and the tears began to fall. _

_Mac saw her daughter sobbing in the corner as much as she tried to conceal it. Adult or not she couldn't stand to see any of her children in pain. She walked over to her and put her hand on Avery's shoulder. To her surprise Avery didn't pull away or try and hide her tears. She instead let Mac pull her into an embrace and hold her until her tears finally stopped._

"_I'm sorry, mom," Avery said pulling herself together. "Here I am crying like a baby when you have a million things to do."_

_Mac handed her a tissue. "It can wait," she said. "Want to talk about it?"_

_Avery nodded and they walked back to the couch. "I'm scared," she admitted after a few moments._

"_Scared of what?" Mac asked. _

"_Of everything." Avery sighed. "Of school, of the wedding... of losing Josh."_

_Mac looked up surprised by her last admission. "Losing him? Why would you think you would lose him?"_

"_We've been fighting a lot lately," she admitted. "It just seems whenever we are together it just turns into a huge argument."_

"_Well, sweetie, you're both under a lot of stress. It's not easy to have a good relationship under normal circumstances but to add on your schooling, his job, the wedding and the new house it's no wonder there is friction between the two of you."_

"_Maybe we should have just eloped like Josh wanted."_

_Mac shook her head. "Running off and getting married won't solve all your problems. You have to find a way to get past all the larger issues before you even think about marriage."_

"_We've barely seen each other this past month, we communicate through our phones most of the time. I don't know how we'll find the time to work on anything when we can't even find the time to see one another. Hell, he can't even make it tonight and we planned it for weeks."_

"No one said relationships were easy, honey. It takes work. It's probably the hardest job you will ever have. But you two love one another very much and if you want it bad enough and are both willing to compromise, you'll find a way to make it work."

"_Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth it," Avery said honestly._

"_You know the answer to that," Mac replied._

_Avery nodded. "How did you and dad make it work? It couldn't have been easy juggling law school, marriage and a baby."_

_Mac smiled. "Easy is what it wasn't... but we were ready to do whatever it took to make it work. We loved one another and you." She took Avery's hand in hers. "And you and Josh will figure it out in time. Just talk to him, make him realize that you need to find the time for one another and don't be scared to ask him for help. He's in this with you for the long haul. You both need to be there for one another. Once you get through that you'll be fine."_

_Avery smiled, feeling a bit of relief wash over her. It felt good talking to her mother. She always knew how to put things in perspective._

"_Thanks mom." Avery hugged her mother. "I'm going to cancel my appointments for the rest of the afternoon and go see Josh before his shift starts."_

"_That's a good idea honey. I'll see you later."_

Avery was pulled out of her thoughts by Josh's hand caressing hers.

"I know how much you want her here," he said empathetically.

Avery nodded a tear rolling down her cheek. "She's never missed a single important moment in my life, no matter how busy she was."

Josh wiped the tears from her eyes as she continued, "I just always imagined her being here for this."

Josh kissed her forehead. "Don't worry she will be."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm soooo extremely sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. Life and writers block seriously got in the way, but now I'm back and hopefully will have more frequent updates. **_

Reflections

Chapter 5: Revelations

"Why does it take the doctors so bloody long to come back with information?" Nathan asked as he nervously paced the waiting room of the hospital.

Sarah looked up from her book and sighed. This was the fifth time in the past half hour he'd asked the same question. At first it was cute seeing the first time grandfather-to-be become completely frazzled, but now well into the sixth hour of Avery's labor it had become annoying. Particularly as her husband was also a physician.

"That's because there isn't any sweetheart. Remember there could be hours without any change." She put her book down and walked over to her husband. Sarah comfortingly stroked his arm. "Everything is going to be fine. There is no need to worry. Josh is in there monitoring everything, and he's made sure she's got the best care."

Nathan nodded and stroked the hand that still rested on his arm. "You're right." He smiled. "I'm going for a walk."

Sarah nodded and went back to her book and waiting.

Nathan walked the hallways of the hospital until he made his way outside and took a seat on a bench. He looked around at the bustling of the hospital. To him the world seemed like a stand still at the moment, but life was going on—business as usual—around him. He never once thought he would come to respect, and eventually love, Avery Calloway as a member of his family. But he did. It was hard not to love the young woman. She had spunk; and that was something he admired greatly. He had seen that tenacity for himself.

_Nathan looked up hearing the knock on his office door_

"_Mr. Speaker, Avery Calloway is here to see you."_

_He sighed heavily and replied, "Let her in."_

_Avery walked into the room and Nathan stood to greet her._

"_Ms. Calloway what brings you by my office? I must say it's quite a surprise."_

_Avery didn't miss a beat. "I'm here about Joshua , Mr. Templeton."_

_He couldn't help but roll his eyes. He and Joshua weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment and the last thing he wanted was Avery lecturing him just as Sarah had._

"_I believe what is going on between my son and I is exactly that, between my son and I."_

_Avery shook her head and stepped further into the office._

"_It's not between the both of you when you are being a selfish, pig headed man who doesn't see that his son wants nothing more than to make his father proud. "_

_Nathan laughed sarcastically, "Proud? He's done nothing but try and defy everything I've ever wanted for him. He doesn't care about anything I have to say or feel."_

"_That couldn't be farther from the truth. Just because he didn't follow in your footsteps doesn't mean he hasn't always wanted your approval. You didn't exactly follow in your father's footsteps, now did you Nathan?" Avery asked raising her brow._

_Nathan paused. He didn't know how much Avery knew of his relationship with his own father. It mirrored his with Joshua. He had always wanted his father to acknowledge his achievements and he never had. He had always belittled everything he had done and he had sworn when he had a son of his own he would never let that happen... and now here he was in the same situation but in the reversed role._

_Avery grinned triumphantly on the inside. She knew she struck a nerve with Nathan. Sarah was right about bringing his father up. _

"_You may not like me, nor my relationship with your son, but he is a great man and I love him very much. It hurts me to see him so upset about something so petty. You keep pushing him away and he's going to do just that go away."_

_Nathan kept his back turned from her and didn't respond. _

_She shook her head and began to walk out of the room. Before she left, she turned and said, "Josh is being honored tonight by the hospital. I know he would love to have you there." And with that she walked out and shut the door._

_The sound of the door shutting seemed louder than ever before, or maybe that was just in his mind. Was he really closing the door on his son? He was proud of Josh. Though he had never admitted it before, he knew Josh was born to be a doctor. He was a healer from the moment he was born. He had filled the hole in Nathan's heart the moment he looked up at him. He felt like an idiot for not realizing what he had done and even if he wasn't the only one at fault in this, he knew he had to take the first step in making things better before it was too late._

He sighed loudly. All those years he and Josh had spent at each other's throat were time that was wasted. But even if it all wasn't settled that night at the awards ceremony, they were put on the right track. He smiled. Four years later he had the relationship with his son that he always wanted. Nathan never would have imagined a Calloway would bring him to his senses, but Avery had proved herself to him that night; and he had grown to love her like his own. Standing up, he took one more look at his surroundings and made his way back inside to wait for further news.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this has taken so long to get done, but life is very hectic. I had planned on this story being atleast 10 chapters, but it just doesn't seem possible that I could ever actually get it done. So I've decided that the next two chapters will be the last with maybe a possible future chapter down the road. Thank you, Mac for all the White House details you added and for all the suggestions. Here it is after a such a long hiatus. I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

As Air Force One touched the ground Mac felt her heart begin to beat a bit faster. Relief washed over her for finally landing in Washington, but the realization of meeting her first grand child in a matter of hours suddenly sunk in. She tried reminding herself that this was just another role for her to take. She had gone through many in her lifetime; daughter, lawyer, wife, mother, Vice President, accidental President and the most surprising of all, elected President. Now her newest title would be "grandmother."

"Ready to go Grandma?" Rod appeared behind her grinning.

"Grandma," she sighed loudly. "I'm going to have to get used to that one."

"Me, too." He placed his hand reassuringly on her back. "I just got off the phone with your mother, we haven't missed it yet. She's still dilated at a seven."

Mac nodded. "Could still be a few more hours. Either way I can't wait to see her," she smiled.

"Me, either." He smiled in return.

Finally arriving at the hospital they met the rest of the family in the waiting room.

Kate was the first to greet them. "Thank God, you're here."

"Is she alright?" Rod asked.

Sarah moved next to Kate and nodded. "She's been asking for you both."

Mac didn't miss another beat and walked past them and towards the door, knocking before she peeked her head in.

"Have room for one more?" she asked smiling.

Avery was in the middle of another contraction. She looked exhausted. Mac rushed to Avery's side and immediately took her hand and began coaching her through the rest of the contraction.

Once it was over Rod made his way to his eldest daughter and kissed her head.

"How are you doing, kiddo?"

Avery slightly grinned. "As good as I can be, I guess. I'm so glad you both are here."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Mac said squeezing her hand.

Rod looked over at an exhausted Josh by Avery's side. Thinking it might be a good idea for the young man to get some fresh air, he said, "Hey Josh, how about you and I go get some coffee, huh?"

Josh hesitated, but Avery patted his hand.

"Go ahead, honey. I'll be fine. You haven't left my side for hours. Besides Mom's here I'm in good hands."

Josh gave her a kiss before following Rod out of the room.

"How are you holding up?" Rod asked his obviously nervous son-in-law.

Josh sighed. "I didn't think I would be this nervous or feel this useless," he admitted. "It's as if all my medical training went out the window as soon as she got her first contraction."

Rod patted his back, "From what I've been told you've been great. You've been by her side, holding her hand and coaching her through it. You're being her husband, which is what she needs the most. No medical training could prepare you for this."

Josh chuckled, "That's for sure."

Rod smiled, "I remember when Avery was born. I thought I wouldn't make it. With Mac being in so much pain, I didn't know what to do. She even threw a bed pan at me."

Josh laughed, "She did not! But Mac's always so rational even when things are at their worst.".

"Pregnancy and labor do strange things to women, son," Rod said putting his arm around Josh leading him around the hospital corridor.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this mom," Avery groaned through another contraction.

Mac held her hand and let Avery grip it as tightly as she needed too. "Let's try and focus on something to take the pain away."

"Like what?" Avery exhaled, falling back onto the pillows behind her as the contraction finally ceased.

Mac thought quickly. "Think about something happy. What's something that you can think back too and feel nothing but happiness?"

Avery grinned tiredly. "My wedding. You and dad were such a mess," she chuckled.

_"Avery are you ready?" Mac knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. _

_"Yeah Mom, come in."_

_Mackenzie opened the door to the room, a smile coming across her face. She placed her hand on her chest, taken aback. "Oh baby! You look beautiful!" _

_Avery turned to look at her mother, "Mom, please don't cry yet." She smiled softly. "Let me make it to the altar first."_

_Mac couldn't help but shed a tear. Avery looked stunning; her ivory, A-line,, chantilly lace gown had a empire waist bodice, that framed her slim figure and flowed beautifully off her hips with a beautiful lace sweep train behind her. Modern . . . but still very elegant and romantic. Her hair was loosely curled with only a few strands pinned back with an antique jewel encrusted comb._

"_Mom, can you help me?" Avery asked holding up the cathedral length veil._

_Mac took the veil and fixed it under the comb. She stretched it out so it flowed behind Avery. Mac looked at her through the mirror. The veil was the final touch making her look the picture of a bride._

"_Please, don't tell me you hate it?" Avery's worried tone pulled Mac out of her daze._

"_No, no I love it." She smiled. "You make a beautiful bride, but you know you are missing something."_

_Avery looked down at the dress and then at her mother. "I have the dress, the hair, the shoes, what else is there?"_

_Mac turned to the door cuing the others to join them._

"_You need your something new," said Rebecca, handing Avery a bag._

_Avery laughed, pulling out a pair of black underwear with "Mrs. J. Templeton" stitched on the back._

"_That's for the honeymoon," she said proudly. _

"_Oh, I'm sure, Joshua will get a kick out of those dear," Kate said to her granddaughter._

"_Grandma!" Avery chuckled._

"_Oh, come on! I'm old… not dead."_

"_My turn!" piped in Amy, who stood proudly with her gift._

"_Hmm, I wonder what you could have gotten me." Avery bent down to her youngest sister's level._

"_I got you something blue…. Well, grandma picked it out. I just get to give it to you." She handed her another small bag._

"_A garter?" she questioned a little surprised._

"_Yeah, that's the thing Josh is gonna have to take off your leg in front of everyone. Don't you know how this wedding stuff goes?" Amy asked seriously._

_Avery laughed. " I know what it is, Amy. Never mind. Thank you. I needed one of these."_

"_I have your something old," Kate said with a small piece of lace fabric in her hands. "This is a piece from my wedding dress. Your Mom had a piece just like it pinned to the skirt of her dress when she got married."_

_Avery smiled, tears forming in her eyes as she hugged the older woman. "Thank you Grandma." She dabbed at her eyes. "God, you guys are going to make me ruin my make up." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood._

"_Well, there is one more thing. You may have to touch up after I'm finished with your something borrowed." _

_Mac had a small jewelry box in her hand, inside was a pair of diamond earrings. "Your Dad gave me these the day we got married. He wanted me to wear them on our wedding day and I've always imagined you girls wearing them on your wedding day." _

_Avery smiled and began putting them on._

"_I do want them back though," she joked._

"_They're perfect, thank you." She hugged her mother._

"_All right as your maid of honor it's my job to tell you that you have ten minutes before the ceremony starts," Rebecca said handing her sister her bouquet of flowers. "Are you ready?"_

_Avery took a deep breath and nodded. " Let's get me married." _

_They walked out into the hall and down the stairs where Rod and Horace were waiting in the Main Hall._

_Rod watched as the two younger girls and his mother-in-law made their way down the stairs followed by his wife and eldest daughter._

"_You look beautiful," he said when Avery stopped in front of him. Next he turned his attention to the love of his life. He kissed her cheek and moved a small tendril of loose hair out of her face. "And you…. You still take my breath away." _

"_Thank you." She smiled. " You don't look so bad yourself. Brings back a lot of memories doesn't it?'_

"_Yeah it does . . . " he sighed. " Feels like just yesterday, doesn't it?"_

_She smiled understanding all to well how fast time flies. Mac caressed his cheek. "We'll survive, honey." _

_He sighed again, his eyes moved to where Avery was posing for the White House photographer._

_Mac turned beside him. Feeling the same emotion in herself that she was witnessing in him, she gently squeezed his hand in silent understanding._

_Feeling their gazes upon her, Avery turned to her parents and smiled and walked towards them._

_For Rod it was the same smile that as a little girl she'd always reserved only for him. And no matter how old she was, that smile melted his heart and wrapped him even tighter around her finger. _

_Their three other children joined them._

"_You look great," Horace said, hugging his older sister while the photographer continued to do his job._

"_Thanks," she beamed. "You clean up pretty well." _

"_Well, you know there will be some single ladies fighting for that bouquet, just have to be ready to console the one's who miss it. And I have to do it in style." _

_Avery and Rebecca both laughed and shook their heads._

"_He never changes," Rebecca rolled her eyes. _

_Nora sauntered over to them._

"_Time to line up. Places everyone the ceremony is about to begin."_

"_We better go take our places before she pops a blood vessel," quipped Rebecca._

_Avery hugged them both. "I love you guys."_

_The First Family walked together to the Palm Room, a small cross-space between the Residence and West Wing, and the North and South yards._

_Before they went separate directions, Mac walked over and gave Avery and her husband a kiss. No words were necessary. She turned to their only son. "Baby, are you ready to play escort?"_

_Horace nodded and extended his arm to his mother._

_Avery and Rod watched as the rest of the family walked out into the Rose Garden. Then they, with Nora nipping at their heels, walked across the front driveway, entered the West Wing through the official entrance and proceeded to the Cabinet Room, whose wide French doors led directly to a little set of stairs and the red carpet which had been laid down the center of the Rose Garden._

"_You look beautiful honey." Rod said whimsically. _

"_Thanks, Daddy." She smiled and squeezed his hand._

"_Are you ready?" he asked._

"_As I'll ever be. How about you?"_

" _Not at all." They both laughed. "He's a great guy. I'm happy for you."_

_Nora approached them and finished the final touches to Avery's veil and dress. "It's time for the bride," she smiled. _

_The doors opened and everyone stood up as the wedding march began to play. _

_The ceremony was beautiful and went off without a hitch. Not even Nathan breathed when the minister asked if anyone objected to the marriage. Later on during the reception both sets of parents watched as their newly married children danced their first dance as husband and wife. _

"_Those two really are made for each other," commented Sarah whimsically._

"_They certainly are," responded Nathan._

_Mac, Rod and Sarah all looked over at him, surprised at his comment and the tears in his eyes. _

_He looked at their amused faces. "Oh, don't look at me like that! You all knew I was bound to cave at some point."_

_They all chuckled. The realization that now they were a family suddenly felt comforting and all four of their emotions got the better of them._

"_Don't look now, but our mothers are crying their eyes out," Avery pointed out to her new husband._

_Josh looked over and grinned. "It's not just our mothers." Josh held her a little tighter and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, wife."_

_Avery grinned and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and, raising up slightly, she kissed him on the lips. "And I love you, husband." _

Josh and Rod walked back to the room and saw the nurses run in and out of the room. They worriedly rushed andwalked in.

"What happened?" Josh asked the doctor.

"She's fully dilated, but the baby's heart rate is going down, we have to get it delivered quickly."


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**ETA: I'm thinking of writing an alternate story for the characters of Josh and Avery. I just can't part with them. It's not totally planned out and I'm not sure if it will be CIC related, but it will have elements from the show. If anyone is interested in reading it** **let me know and when I get down to really working on it I'll send out links to my personal web page where I'll archive it.**

Grand Entrance

Josh's heart stopped in that moment. _Something was wrong with the baby... their baby._ He looked over at Avery and saw the physical and emotional agony displayed across her face. Rushing to her side, he took her hand in his.

"What's wrong with the baby? What's causing the distress?" he asked the doctor.

"We're not sure what's causing it. The heart rate began to decline suddenly. We need to get the baby out soon and we're doing our best to do that." The doctor gave him a knowing look which indicated that everything was under control.

Rod looked over at his daughter and then at his wife. " I…. I'm going to fill everyone in on what's going on," he managed to stutter, his face etched in fear. Mac turned and gave him sympathetic look and he nodded. As the door closed behind him he heard the doctor instruct Avery to begin pushing.

Rod let out a deep breath and leaned against the wall next to the door. He wasn't much of a religious man, but in moments like these there was always the hope that there was someone up there that was listening to his prayers. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to his daughter or his grandchild. He couldn't bear the thought of her going through the pain of losing another child especially after coming this far... or even worse something happening to her.

He closed his eyes and the images of the day Avery was born flashed through his mind. It seemed like just yesterday that he had watched her enter the world and take her first breath.

"_It's a girl,"the doctor announced as he held up the tiny, whaling, red -face infant. _

"_A girl?" Rod choked out. He hand never seen anything more beautiful in his life. At the first sight of his new little girl he felt an overwhelming feeling of love and awe take over him. Love for the amazing woman who had given him the most precious gift imaginable, and awe over the fact that he had actually had a part in making the tiny creature before him_

"_She's beautiful,"Mac cooed at the tiny being in her arms. "Rod, look she's perfect."_

_Rod smiled and kissed his wife tenderly on the lips. "She's amazing, kiddo... and so are you."_

_Mac smiled up at him and then looked back down at the baby. " Hey little girl, I'm your mommy and that really tall guy up there is your daddy..." she grinned as tears formed in her eyes, "and we love you so much." _

_Rod smiled and touched her tiny feet. "We certainly do."_

_Mac looked up at him with a beaming grin on her face that would be there for days, "I can't believe she's here and she's so perfect."_

_Rod smiled. "It's all up hill from here kiddo."_

Rod came out of his thoughts and taking a deep breath, he made his way into the waiting room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Avery, you're pushing like a pro. The baby's head is crowning, just a few more pushes and your baby will be in your arms," the doctor said giving her some reassurance. She had been pushing for 20 minutes and didn't know how much longer she could keep going.

"You better be telling the truth," Avery began through gritted teeth. "Because if not I know someone who can send you off to some far away prison," she concluded before taking another deep breath and pushing again.

Mac gave the doctor a casual "President look" and shrugged.

"Well then, we better get this baby out," replied the doctor in good humor.

After a few more minutes, "Okay, the head is out. Stop pushing." He paused for a moment and assessed the baby. "I see the problem."

Josh looked down to see what the doctor's findings were. "The cord was around the neck," he announced, his mind swirling with endless outcomes of what could have been.

The doctor untangled it quickly and continued to coach Avery. "The baby's fine, just a small push now Avery."

Avery bent her chin to her chest and gripped the bed rails, giving one last push and groaned loudly.

The room fell silent as Avery restored the air to her lungs and both Josh and Mac let out the breath they'd been holding.

"You have a little girl," the doctor announced as he raised the baby up and placed her on Avery's chest.

"A girl... a little girl," Avery murmured through shallow breaths as she gazed down at the tiny person, who had made such a big commotion making her way into the world.

The baby began to wail.

"I think that means she's happy to see her mom and dad," Josh said as her leaned over to run his finger along the baby's cheek as obvious tears welled up in his eyes.

With a tired grin Avery looked up at Josh, "I told you it was a girl."

Josh chuckled and bent over to kiss his wife, "You were right." Looking up he noticed that Mac was awestruck. "So what do you think of your granddaughter?"

Mac wiped the tears from her eyes. "She's perfect." She smiled and then looked up at the proud parents, "Congratulations."

Too enamored with their little girl to speak, all the two new parents could do was smile in response.

Taking the hint that they needed some time alone Mac said, "I'm going to go tell everyone she's here." Smiling, Mac kissed Avery's head. "You did a great job, baby."

Avery smiled, "Thanks mom."

Mac walked out of the room looking at the new parents and their little girl in awe before closing the door and heading to the waiting room.

All members of the Calloway and Templeton families jumped to their feet at the sight of a beaming Mac. She stood in front of them all and grinned. "It's a girl!" she announced.

Cheers and tears broke out among them all.

"I knew it! I told you, I knew it was a girl," declared Sarah.

Rod walked to her side . "Is everyone okay, the baby, Avery?"

Mac nodded and took his hand in hers, "Avery and the baby are fine. The cord was wrapped around her neck that's why her heart rate kept going down." Kate shook her head. "How scary that must have been."

"It was for a bit," Mac nodded. "But she was a total trooper and that granddaughter of ours," Mac grinned, "she already knows how to make her presence known... she must take after Nathan."

They all chuckled.

"At least she takes after me in one of my better traits," Nathan mused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avery had been moved to her private hospital room and she and Josh were both sitting on the bed with the baby between them.

"Ten fingers and ten toes, I've counted three times," Avery grinned, looking down at the baby.

Josh grinned, "She sure is perfect..." then glancing at Avery, "and you're amazing." He kissed her on the lips.

Avery rested her head on his shoulder, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"I just stood there while you did all the work."

Avery sighed. "You held my hand and didn't let me freak out when I thought we were going to lose her. I've never been more scared in my life."

Josh picked up the baby and cradled her in his arms. "Neither have I. I felt so helpless, not all the medical training in the world could prepare you for the fear you have when the tables turn."

Avery smiled at the sight of the father and daughter. "I think she's quite taken with you, daddy."

The baby yawned and Josh grinned, "The feeling is mutual. You know we do need to decide on a name for this little girl, mommy."

Avery nodded, "Yes we do, but I think I know the perfect one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire Calloway/Templeton clan gathered around the bed.

"We would like you all to meet Olivia Mackenzie Templeton," Avery announced as she shifted the little pink bundle in her arms for everyone to get a better view.

Mac beamed hearing her granddaughter's name—her namesake. She felt truly honored and overwhelmed with joy. It was a whole new experience seeing her daughter hold her own child.

Avery looked up at her mother and noticed the emotions visible in her eyes and squeezed her hand.

"She's gorgeous," smiled Sarah, getting a better look at her granddaughter and squeezing her husband's hand as he beamed at the sight of the little girl next to her.

"Where did you come up with the name Olivia? You never mentioned it before," asked Kate.

"That's really a long story." Avery grinned and looked up at Josh.

_Josh walked in through the front door of his and Avery's town house in Georgetown. He set his keys and jacket down._

"_Honey, I'm home and I've got your olives." Josh shook his head recalling the phone call he had received earlier from Avery, who was in a panic because they were out of olives, and that he needed to get at least six jars on his way home._

_Avery rushed down the stairs practically tripping over her feet and, heading straight for the bag, grabbed a jar._

_Josh stood there looking dejected. "Not even a kiss for your husband?"_

_Avery looked up chewing on an olive. "Sorry honey." She reached up and gave him a peck on the lips._

_Noticing that there was more in the bag than just olives, she asked, "What else did you buy?"_

_He reached into the bag and pulled out a home pregnancy test._

_Avery almost choked on an olive. "You're joking, right? Babe, you have to be joking."_

_Josh smirked. "We both know it's been more than just this crazy craving. You've been tired, emotional, and you did mention that you were late."_

"_Yeah, but we both figured it was just stress at work. It's impossible we haven't even been trying."_

_He raised his eyebrows. "It's not impossible. We haven't been all that careful .Come on just pee on the stick._" _He grinned and waved it in front of her._

_Avery took the box in her hand and started for the stairs before turning back to look at Josh. "Well, are you coming or not?" She gave him a sly smile before heading up the stairs._

_A few minutes later they both sat on the bed, test in hand results facing down when the timer went off._ _They both turned to one another and then down at the test, Avery flipped it over to look at the results._

"_Well honey, I'm not nuts, I'm just pregnant, you were right," she said turning to look at Josh_.

_Both broke into giant grins and Avery practically leapt onto Josh, causing them to fall back onto the bed with her lying on top of him._

"_We're going to have a baby," he said out loud letting the words sink in._

_Avery grinned, "Yup, you knocked me up without even trying."_

_Both chuckled at Avery's comment. _

_Josh reached up and pulled her down to kiss him, "I guess the boys can really swim, huh?"_

_Avery grinned, "Yeah I guess the pep talks really do make a difference."_

_Both broke into fits of laughter and spent the rest of the night reveling over the new life they created._

Avery laughed. "The cravings never let up and when we went to our ultrasound, Josh said that the baby looked like an olive and that maybe I'd eaten too many. From that day on she was nicknamed 'Olive.'"

_Both were lying on the couch, Avery with a baby name book in her hand while Josh ran his hand along her expanding belly._

"_What about Alisabeth for a girl, spelled with an A? We can call her Ally."_

"_I don't know about you, but I think Olive is a good strong name," he quipped._

_Avery looked up and grinned. "We can't name the baby Olive. She would never live it down... and there is a 50 percent chance that it could be a boy."_

"_Well, that's easy if it's a boy we'll just give him a name both our dads hate. Olive could work to achieve that."_

_Avery smacked his chest playfully. "Josh, I'm serious, this baby needs a name."_

_Flipping through the book, she paused and a smile formed on her lips. "Since you like Olive so much, what about Olivia?"_

_Josh paused momentarily. Having expected another random name, he didn't think he would actually like it. "I could live with that." He looked down at her belly and began talking to the baby, "What do you think of Olivia, huh?" He chuckled when as if on cue the baby kicked. "I think that's a 'yes,' but if you're a boy and that was a 'no,' I'm sorry. You can blame your mom when you get out."_

_Avery laughed, "Olivia, I like it."_

"And that's how Olivia came to be," concluded Avery.

"At least my niece will have a funny story when people ask her how she got her name. She can blame her insane parents," quipped Horace.

"I think it really suits her," beamed Nathan at his granddaughter. "A good name for a special little girl."

Josh and Nathan shared a tender look.

"All right… the new parents need some rest. We'll be back tomorrow," said Nate, patting his son's shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll be here tomorrow." Rod moved over to give his daughter a kiss. "Congratulations kiddo, you did good. She is beautiful."

"Thanks dad," she smiled. "Say good night, Livvie." Avery raised the little girl's hand up to wave goodbye.

Mac and Rod said goodnight to Sarah and Nathan as they got into their respective limos. Sitting back in the same spot they had been earlier that morning, Mac leaned her tired head on Rod's shoulder.

"Our baby has a baby... a beautiful, healthy baby," she murmured. "Can you believe it?"

Rod smiled and kissed her head. "No. I was remembering today the day Avery was born and how I was feeling. I could see the same emotion on Josh's face. They're going to be great parents."

Mac nodded her head softly. "Yeah, they are... and you know I think we did a pretty good job ourselves."

Rod leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "We sure did, kiddo, we sure did."


End file.
